1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to metal detectors, and especially to a wireless metal detector with a head-up display.
2. Description of Related Art
A metal detector is an electronic instrument which detects the presence of metal nearby. Generally, the metal detector is based on the principle of electromagnetic induction, and consists of an oscillator producing an alternating current that passes through a coil producing an alternating magnetic field. If a piece of electrically conductive metal is close to the coil, eddy currents will be induced in the metal, and this produces a magnetic field of its own. If another coil is used to measure the magnetic field (acting as a magnetometer), the change in the magnetic field due to the metallic object can be detected.
In the prior art, the metal detector generally consists of a detection head, a supporting rod, and a control display. The control display is usually mounted at the supporting rod for portability of the metal detector and convenience for viewing the detected target information. When an operator moves the detection head, the control display moves together with the detection head. As a result, the operator needs to constantly bow his/her head to view the displaying information on the control display. If the operator operates the metal detector for a long time, the cervical vertebra of the operator is prone to get tired easily, which does not accord with the human engineering design concept, and is not friendly to the operator.